


Holiday Surprise

by punkyredhead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyredhead/pseuds/punkyredhead
Summary: Hermione is out of the country for work around the holidays and gets a surprise visit.





	Holiday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eleos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleos/gifts).



> Thank you Kayli for reading and reviewing. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters those belong to J.K.

Being a researcher for the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries was not on her radar when she was at Hogwarts but after a discussion one evening with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick it was obvious it was the job for her. Travel, access to secluded libraries, conversations with experts in exotic fields, it was everything she dreamed of but right now, she was hating her job and hating being away from London for Christmas. It couldn’t have come at a worse time, she had just started a relationship in the fall. She had been set up on a blind date by Ginny, with her brother Percy of all people and they complimented each other greatly. Now, she was out of the country for at least 3 months and she knew she was pouting but she was frustrated.

As she exited the Ministry in Berlin, she shivers against the blustery wind she is hit with, flipping up the collar and starting to walk towards her hotel. It was a beautiful building and she had been put up in a suite with a wonderful view, large bathtub and access to wonderful cuisine. Her superiors told her the budget for this project had no limitations and she could order anything she wanted. So tonight she was going to have a date with a bottle of red wine and a bubble bath.

She missed her flat, she missed Crooks, she missed Harry and the Weasleys. But she especially missed Percy, she didn't know how much time they spent together until she left and she was always alone in her hotel room. She was feeling blue and she knows it but it's still hard to shake the feeling. Entering her room, she activated the fireplace. She loves having her room warm, so she can relax. She is going to bathe, have dinner, and then go to bed early.

Relaxing in her bath, sipping on a glass of wine she remembers Christmas is the following week and she can't go back home. Her request for a port key was denied as there was a storm system that was going to be over England and portkey travel had been suspended. The domino effect meant that the International Floo was also booked full. The hotel already told her that they were having a special meal planned for the day so at least she would have that to look forward to.

After drying off, she poured herself another glass of wine and studied the room service menu. Tapping her wand at her selections and sending it off to the kitchen. Now she settled into a chair next to the fire place and started flipping through the channels. If all else fails she could watch a cheesy Christmas movie on the Hallmark Channel, it was a weakness she inherited from her mum. Just as she heard her dinner pop into the room, the hotel elves were efficient and kind to her, someone knocked at her door. Signing and tightening the belt on her robe, she opens the door and is completely surprised at who she sees standing there. Grabbing the edge of the door, “Percy?’

“Hi Hermione.” Percy is standing there, with a concerned look on his face, “I wanted to surprise you. Maybe I should have called ahead?”

“No,” she replied softly, “You really did and I'm glad you did.” Grabbing him by the ends of his scarf and pulled him in her room. “I have been thinking about you. A lot.”

“You have?” Cupping her face and kissing her lightly “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. Every minute since you left, you’re not even there and you’re distracting me.” Pulling her in for a hug, “I knew you couldn’t come home for the holidays so I took a few days off and came to see you.”

Rubbing her face against the buttons of his coat, “Thank you. I know you are busy right now too.” She finally noticed the bag he had over his shoulder, she pushed it off his shoulder and unbuttoned his coat as she kissed him, which followed his bag to the ground. They stood entwined in each other for several minutes. Sighing and breaking the kiss “I just ordered dinner, what you would like to have? I’m sure you have to be hungry?”

“What are you having?” Looking past her at the table and seeing a plate of lasagna with a small salad and bread, “I’ll have the same.” Picking up the bottle of wine and topping Hermione’s glass off and pouring himself one as well, “How have you been? It’s only been a few weeks but letters aren’t quite the same.” Settling in at the small dining room table her dinner was at and smiling at her when she sat down and started to tell him about everything she has been doing. His dinner showed up before too long and they were just enjoying each other’s company. Percy continued to refill Hermione’s glass as she needed it before he realized it though she was tipsy and a little more giggly than normal. His face had a rosy blush to it and it made him happy to see her so relaxed.

Standing up to a small settee closer to the fireplace, she wobbles just a bit on her feet. Blushing, a bit embarrassed that she had drank enough to be unsteady, “Sorry Percy, I must have had more to drink than I expected.”

Grabbing her hand as she started to walk past, pulling her into his lap as he set down on the settee. “No apologies needed, you must have to blow off some steam.” Wrapping his arms around her, content to just sit here with her.

Hermione turned towards him, kissing him hard and running her hands through his hair. Percy is taken a bit by surprise as they have explored some of the physical side of their relationship but they haven’t slept together and he knew coming here to her hotel room would push them closer to that point. Positioning her across his lap, a knee on either side of his legs, his hand skating down her side to grab her butt. Breaking the kiss to nibble on her neck and collarbone he pulls her head back for better access.

“Percy.” She moaned quietly, “I love you.” Both of them stilled, a little shocked at that. Pulling back to look at his face, “I can’t believe I blurted that out.”

“Do you mean it?’ Searching her face for any tells that she was lying.

“Of course.” She is playing with the buttons on his shirt, “I just didn’t mean to blurt it out like that.”

“I love you too, Hermione. I don’t want you to be embarrassed about blurting it out.” Smoothing her hair back from his face looking at her face, “I’m so lucky to have been set up with you. I can’t believe that I have Ginny to thank for that.” Kissing her again, pulling her tight against him. Whispering against her lips, “I love you too.” Laughing when she tried to hide a yawn but he could see it in her eyes, she was exhausted. Standing up with her in his arms, he may not be the strongest man in the world but she is tiny witch. ”Come on, let’s get some sleep. We can continue this tomorrow. I am staying for a few days and heading home before the holiday rush.”

“Come to bed, Percy,” she said sleepily as he laid her down.

“I will, I need to change and then I will be right beside you.” He went to grab his bag and to the bathroom, changing into his pajamas and brushing his teeth. Entering back into the bedroom, Hermione had rolled over and her eyes were fluttering and she is fighting sleep. She is so beautiful and he knows he is lucky. Pulling the blankets back on the opposite side, he slides in and pulls her close. Thinking to himself, he was so happy he decided to take a chance and visit her. Even if it is a short trip and even if she can’t be home for the holidays, they at least have this time together.


End file.
